


Ways We'd Meet

by lanadelraywood



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanadelraywood/pseuds/lanadelraywood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ways We'd Meet

1) Bumped into you at the store - Neither of us were paying attention and our carts knocked into each other. 

"Sorry."  
"Sorry."

2) Found you at the post office while I was getting stamps. 

"Hey, aren't you -- ?"  
"Yeah."

3) Saw you at the bank. 

"Hello again."  
"You're not following me are you?" 

Always joking. 

4) Stupid friends led to stupid nights at stupid bars. Your friends ditched you and my friends deserted me, so I decided to leave too. Found you cornered in an alley.

"Thank you for saving me."  
"Are you alright?"  
"...Maybe you following me isn't so bad."

Always joking.

5) A date. I wanted to kiss you on your doorstep and I should have.

6) The hospital.  
You didn't see the car coming.  
"Maybe you should stick with me. I'm always safer when you're around."

7) The hospital.  
They haven't let you out yet.  
"Hey, do you like my new place? I'm thinking of redecorating."

Always joking. 

8) Waiting room.  
"Where's --?"  
"Surgery."

9) The funeral.  
Your funeral.

10) Your name.  
1989 - 2015  
"Always Joking"


End file.
